


even in death (they find tragedy)

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in that place after death, but before the next cycle, and they always find tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even in death (they find tragedy)

The woman known as Jennifer Blake, known as Julia Baccari, known as Kelly Moore, known by thousands of names always finds the woman Jennifer Blake knows as Kali. They are marked, bound to each other for every cycle. They have lived in the hills of Ireland, and the deserts of Egypt, the farms of the New World, and the plains of Australia.

It is only in this place, the plane after death but before their next life, that they remember all the lives they've lived. They meet beneath the willow, where they've met thousands of times before, and they promise each other that it won't end in tragedy next time, but that is something, too, that follows them through each life. Even in death, the find tragedy.

They won't remember it, but it has been slated that they will be prisoners in the next life. They'll find each other in a gulag in Russia. Jennifer is a Captain of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, imprisoned in the cell next to Jennifer, an American soldier captured from an attack on a convoy. They'll find love and comfort in each other, but ultimately a tortured life until death. They'll be true to each other and love fully till the end, and that is the best it gets for them.


End file.
